


Preposterous

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Portuguese, Post-War, Professor Harry, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is not the Valentine's type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preposterous

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 2010 Valentine's MiniFest

Preposterous. 

 

Severus Snape was not a Valentine's Day type of man. Students used to think it was because he didn't get any. But since word came out that the Potions Master had a boyfriend, namely Harry Potter, Defence Master of Hogwarts, the rumors died. But, as far as the student body was concerned, getting sex regularly didn't soften Snape towards Valentine's.

 

He still confiscated cards, candy and other items about the holiday, muttering how absurd and preposterous those demonstrations were. It was a familiar drama. Points were lost, tears were shed, but the Slytherin Head of House didn't budge.

 

But in the evening of February 14th, when he was treated to a romantic dinner and later laid sated in sensuous silky sheets, after pounding a very amourous Harry through the mattress, Severus thought he might rethink the whole Valentine's Day business.

 

It might not be quite preposterous, after all.

 

**The End**


End file.
